


Dimitri with a s/o that has a hard time studying and writing essays

by diadoras



Series: Dimitri drabbles [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Reader is gender neutral, minor mention of other Blue Lions and Byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diadoras/pseuds/diadoras
Summary: A small drabble of Dimitri helping his s/o with writing an essay.this is a small fic requested on my tumblr fe-fiction!I'm horrible at summaries, so I won't use any.





	Dimitri with a s/o that has a hard time studying and writing essays

Various book were lying on your desk, sprawled out, completely covering your desk. Papers with little notes were lying all over the floor. If a maid would walk by, they would scold you and command you to clean up as a punishment for being so disorganized. But it’s already bed time, so you had nothing to worry about. 

You sighed, running a hand through your hair in frustration. You had to write an essay about the history of Fodlan, how Seiros and her comrades defeated Nemesis, how Adrestia was founded and how it was later dispersed to the now three mighty powers - the Adrestian Empire, The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and the Leicester Alliance. Not that you hate history - you love it - but writing essays? You weren’t even supposed to sit here now and write your essay if not for Sylvain hitting up on you, resulting in you throwing a book at him, which Professor Byleth saw, so your teacher ordered the both of you to write an essay about Fodlan’s history until tomorrow. At least Sylvain has to write an essay too, that at least makes you feel a bit better. _Stupid Sylvain…_

You don’t even know why you always have such a hard time writing essays, how is Ingrid so good at them? Maybe asking her for advice would be a good option. 

Your hand reached for one of your history books when you suddenly heard a hesitant knock on your door. It’s already 11pm, who could be up around this hour? You stood up, accidentally knocking your book from your bed and it landed on the floor with a loud thud. There was no time to worry over it, whoever was waiting on the other side of the door, you didn’t want them to wait too long. You reached your door with hurried steps and opened it. In front of you was your boyfriend Dimitri, holding a tray with two mugs. 

“I hope I’m not interrupting?” Your boyfriend gave you a hesitant but sweet smile which made your chest flutter. His smiles were the sweetest and can cheer you up immediately. 

“Oh, no of course not! Come in.” You stepped aside and let Dimitri enter. A laugh escaped his mouth once he saw the mess in your room. “Well, your room is very inviting for sure.” You couldn’t help but slap his arm as he chuckles in amusement. He set the tray on your nightstand before turning around to look at you with the sweet smile of his. 

“I couldn’t just let you do everything by yourself, given your issues with essays. I hope you do not mind my company?” The prince wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you towards his body. His hug was warm and very comforting, so comforting that it melted your worries away. 

“How were you able to come here without anyone seeing you? and the mugs? What’s in them?” 

Dimitri kissed the top of your head before answering your bomb of questions. “It’s not that difficult to hide from the maids, and I brought some hot milk with honey for the both of us. I know how much you like the drink.” 

Your boyfriend finally let go of you and took a proper look at you. He frowned when he say your dark eye circles, running a thumb over them before leaning his face towards your own and kissing your eyes softly. He chuckled at your reaction, your face beet red from the affection he was giving you.

“Let me help you, alright love? You look terrible.”

“Why thank you.”

Dimitri laughed, a sound that you could never get tired of. This boy right here brought you nothing but joy and happiness. For him to even think about you now, to go through all the trouble to make you some drinks and now helping you, you were truly blessed.

“You don’t mind if I stay here the night, right? _I have a feeling you need more of my kisses._ ” 

“D-Dimitri!”

**Author's Note:**

> As said, this was requested on my Tumblr  
> Request: Imagine for Dimitri with an s/o who’s really bad at studying and writing essays? :3
> 
> Yea. Honestly, I tried. The game isn't out yet, so I'm trying to get a grasp on Dimi's personality. I personally think that Dimitri would be a very sweet and overcaring (?) boyfriend. Bless him.
> 
> I'm trying to work on a better title and summary, but knowing me, I won't come up with anything


End file.
